suitmanbigbrotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Bennett N.
|current= Walked |color= walked |age= 19 |colorlevel= White |residence= Virginia, USA |occupation= Dishwasher |season= |status= Runner-Up |place= 2/16 |votes= 2 |alliances= Time To Turn This Bitch Final Assassins |loyalties= Ryan B. Rich G. JaVale M. |hoh= |nominated= 4 (Weeks 6, 7, 11 & 12) |veto= 1 (Week 9) |duel= 1 (Week 9) |days= 26 |season2= |status2= Walked |place2= 14/16 |votes2= 0 |alliances2= Team H |loyalties2= Andrew T. Chazz D. Jayson B. |hoh2= |nominated2= 1 (Week 1) |veto2= 1 (Week 1) |days2= 6 }} was the runner-up of , who returned for . In her first season, she received one out of seven Jury votes to win. In her second season, she placed fourteenth. Big Brother 6 Game Summary Bennett's deceptive game saw her opt for questionable strategic moves over competition power, as she attempted to play all sides of the house. This eventually caught up with her when Ryan B. nominated her, after she lied about evicting Anthony C. over Alexander D. Bennett cunningly weaseled her was out of this by convincing Ryan that she did vote that way, and that it was in fact Rodrigo S. who had voted with the opposition, causing Rodrigo to leave instead. However this whole ordeal had made her an enemy of Ray G. and his Four Of A Kind alliance, who put her up again the following week. Luckily, the RyVale duo were planning to launch an offensive against them, and forgave Bennett's deceptions to form the Time To Turn This Bitch counter alliance with Anthony C., winning the Duel of the Votes to save Bennett, and evicting Nick N. instead, starting the overthrow of the opposition. When the last member of Four Of A Kind remained in Chloe D., a lucky power week saw her take Ryan out, splitting the RyVale duo, and giving Bennett a possible way into the top two, especially after Rich quit at fourth. When JaVale won final HOH, he took Bennett with him instead of underdog Chloe. The jury slated, also citing her as unlikable, Bennett's deceiving decisions and lack of power plays in favor of JaVale's more power-heavy game. As a result, Bennett was given second place to JaVale in a 6-1 Jury vote. Competition History Voting History Big Brother Second Chance Game Summary Returning for Second Chance, Bennett had to fight for his place in the game from the get-go after being nominated by HOH Chili L. against Joel W. He managed to win the first Veto of the season to keep himself in the game, before his repeated nomination in Week 3, where this hime he failed to save himself. On the block next to Chazz D. and facing the likelihood of early eviction despite general support from his Team H alliance, a confrontational incident with Marissa W. involving his transgender identity resulted in Bennett's decision to walk from the game, cancelling that week's eviction. Competition History Voting History Trivia * Bennett is the second person to gain immunity without power from the "Fishbowl Lanes" competition, after Chazz D. in . * Bennett is the tenth person to walk from a season. Category:Suitman's Big Brother Houseguests Category:BB6 Houseguests Category:BB12 Houseguests Category:Runner-Ups Category:14th Place Category:Returning Houseguests Category:Walkers